Daddy's Home
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: After an unsuccessful night of trying to land the munks another record deal, Dave returns home, downtrodden and exhausted. However, when the boys take note, they're more than ready to help their father figure unwind. Co-written with Winddragon Eternal.
1. Chapter 1

Dave let loose a heavy sigh as he turned the doorknob to the house, letting himself inside, just to lock the door behind him. He started to undo his tie and unbutton the shirt he wore.

Ridiculous… he still had to try this hard to land a record deal? Didn't anyone have any interest in the chipmunks anymore? Their older records still sold, quite well even. And yet, most of the recent attempts at landing some studio time were bust. And how could he tell the boys? Not that they'd notice, of course.

With another sigh, Dave went right for the stairs, heading to the upper floor. The boys were teens now. He expected most of the changes they had. More fur here and there, the obvious increase in height, the bigger appetites, the sudden growth of tails, everything. All except for their… behavior. That's what shocked him the most.

He knew they'd experiment one day. Hell, with all the locked doors and protectiveness over their phones, it wouldn't shock him if they had the girls involved as well. But, that wasn't all he had the new "luxury" of knowing about the boys he raised.

With a little hesitation to his step, Dave went straight to the bedroom the boys shared. The moans he heard through the door was commonplace now. He had to force himself to put on a brave face, knocking on the door a few times. "Theodore? Simon? Alvin?" He called.

Suddenly, silence. There was a little scramble behind the door, no doubt them trying to hide. He had to act like he didn't know what they were up to. Soon enough, though, the door opened up, and Dave was met with a topless Alvin, who was luckily wearing underwear this time. He was almost tall enough to reach Dave's chest at this point.

"Yeeeeees Dave? How was your little meeting? You're, uh… back sooner than we thought." Alvin spoke, swishing his bushy tail and adjusting his cap so he could look to Dave's face.

Dave elected to not comment on the obvious bulge Alvin was sporting. "Well, it wasn't exactly what I'd call a successful night… Listen, guys, right now I'm just tired tonight. I can't put up with any destruction, so could the three of you just… keep it down tonight?" Dave asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Keep it down?" Alvin echoed, tilting his head some. "Er, yeah, right. We'll uh… we'll quiet down. No worries, Dave." Alvin said, offering an honest smile on his face.

Dave didn't even respond. All he did was nod, turn away, and head down the hall to the stairs.

Alvin didn't move from his spot, pouting a little as he watched him go. He waited to hear Dave's door close, then he slipped back into the room.

"Guuuuyyys! Something's wrong with Dave. And I mean it this time!" he said, closing the door behind himself, making sure it was locked.

Simon, rising from his bed, looked over at Alvin. "You said that last time. What makes you sure anything's changed?"

"Because, nerd butt, you heard the way he was talking! He didn't try to come in the room, he wasn't telling me to put clothes on, and most importantly, he said that tonight wasn't a hit!" Alvin listed off, walking over to Simon's bed. "Theo, you can come out the closet now, it's safe. I've got a plan!"

The closet doors swung on their hinges as Theodore cautiously stepped out, naked and erect. Unlike his older brothers, Theo still kept most of his baby fat. But it was visibly clear that he was starting to put on some muscle at the same time. "W-what plan?"

"Yes, Alvin. Exactly what do you have in mind?"

Alvin cleared his throat, looking around with a gleam at his brothers. "Gentlemen… I say it's time we gave Dave a bit of a good ol' fashioned chipmunk thank you. And I know exactly how we're gonna do it. Si! You still got that horny juice?"

Simon shook his head with a sigh. "Aphrodisiac, Alvin. Don't call it that, and yes I do still have it."

"Good! Group up, boys, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Dave settled down in his bed with a little grunt. He didn't bother pulling up the blankets. He just closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to carry him off.

Minutes passed… Dave was still awake. He heard knocking at his door, and considered pretending to be asleep. However, the knocking continued, incessant. He groaned, sat up in bed, and cleared his throat. "Come in!" He called.

Seconds later, Simon walked in. Unlike Alvin earlier, Simon at least had covered himself with a robe. He was holding a mug in one hand, the other holding the door open. "Here, Dave. I heard how exhausted you sounded, and I figured you'd probably have some trouble sleeping tonight. This chamomile tea should help you rest easy." Simon spoke, making his way to Dave's bedside.

"Honestly, Simon, I'm fine. It's just been a rough day." Dave insisted. Simon just stared at him. That bespectacled gaze was far too knowing. Dave took the cup, nodding slowly. "I'm sorry I couldn't book you guys anywhere. I know how much you like to perform and-"

"Dave, drink. It's alright." Simon interrupted. "We know you tried your best. It's not your fault we aren't high demand anymore. We don't exactly have the childlike cutesy-ness we did before, after all. And we've already had plenty of time in the spotlight. So, tonight, you just try to relax, okay?" He spoke, gesturing to the mug once. "We love you just as much as we did then. Even if we don't say it as often." Simon insisted, stretching a little. "Though… we would like to show you, every now and again."

Dave watched as he did. He thought too soon… Simon's robe parted a little when he stretched, showing that he wasn't wearing anything beneath it. He looked away and, after blowing the top, took a sip of the tea. It was warm, smooth, and somewhat sweet. And… there was another taste he couldn't pinpoint. Nonetheless, he still swallowed it, getting about halfway through the drink before he set the mug down.

"It was good, Simon. But… it tasted a little weird. What was in it?"

Simon bit his lip. "Oh, just uh… Honey?" Simon insisted, giving a little smile. "You'll need some time for it to take effect, so, uh… try and relax." He says, reaching into his robe's pocket, taking out his phone. Dave watched as he typed away at the screen.

"Don't lie to me, Simon. What did you put in here?" Dave asked, his usual sternness returning to his voice.

Quickly, Simon pocketed his phone, turning to the door and slipping out. "Have a good night Dave! You'll thank me later!" he insisted, closing the door behind himself.

"Simon!" Dave blurted out, almost standing up. It wasn't like him to lie, at least not to his face. Alvin for certain, and sometimes Theodore if he had stashed food away or anything. But Simon? He was usually the most honest. Dave felt a wave of warmth coming from his stomach, glancing over at the mug again.

Whatever was in there… he'd find out soon.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Well... never thought I'd be doing this, and yet here we are. I recommend looking at the pictures done by Bluepawpanda if you wanna imagine the munks the same way I did during this.**_

_**KRS, Out!**_


	2. With Theodore

Dave groaned as he grasped at the blanket. He should have known better than to drink first without asking questions. The warmth had been building ever since Simon left the room. Right now, it was a tingling heat that seemed to spread throughout his stomach.

"What were you thinking Dave? Now look where you are, you _know _how the boys have been lately." Dave grumbled under his breath, tugging off his dark shirt. The heat made him work up a light sweat. As he was wiping himself down, he heard a few taps before the door to his room opened.

"D-Dave? Are you feeling better yet?"

Theodore peeked into the room. He looked concerned, worried even with his tail hanging low. Tucked under his arm was a green tub of ice cream. But that wasn't what drew Dave's attention.

Over the years, Dave had gotten used to seeing the pudgy munk in just his underwear. Time and time again he'd seen Theodore laying on the couch wearing nothing but a pair of green briefs. Which never left much to the imagination for certain.

And Dave could see it all. That plump build, the little overhang his tummy had, his soft chest, the wideness of his hips, the bulge at the front of his underwear, he found himself focusing on it. _Staring. _

"Huh? O-Oh, uh, Theodore. You don't have to check on me. I'm fine, just a little hot tonight." Dave said, waving a hand dismissively.

"Not the only time you've been hot." Theodore commented, giving Dave a little smile as he walked boldly to the bed, hopping up on it. "You, you look really good, Dave. Always did~. I'm shocked none of your dates stuck around…" Theodore mumbled. "But anyway… I've wanted to do this for so long, and I'm glad Simon finally got you to say yes!"

Dave just stared at him, confused. "Say yes to what…?"

"Huh? D-Didn't Simon come in and tell…" Theodore sniffed the air, spotting the tea cup. "Oh that little-" he groaned, pouting. "He was supposed to tell you about all this! Me, him, and Alvin thought you were kinda… stressed tonight." He said, adding in a quick "more than usual" before clearing his throat. "Sooo… we decided that tonight we were gonna add you to our fun! But looks like Simon just went with his dumb tea idea instead."

Theodore shifted around until he was sitting cross legged, setting the ice cream aside and looking up at Dave. "So, uh… do you feel it yet? The warmth? Or are you at the part where it makes you, like, crazy stiff?"

"W-what?" Dave's eyes widened. Where was all this talk coming from? Although now that Theodore had mentioned it…

"I, uh…" Dave fidgeted as he felt a sudden tingling. There was something building up in his groin, threatening to burst. "What exactly did Simon put in my tea?"

"I don't know!" Theo squeaked. "But Alvin called it horny juice, and Simon said it was an apho - uh… afro…" He fumbled with his fingers.

"An aphrodisiac?" said Dave.

"Y-yeah, that's it!" Theodore said with a smile. "So, uh, I guess it's really working on you now, huh?" He asked as he glanced down at Dave's pants. "Mine didn't get _this_ big when I tried it, though…"

Dave's cheeks visibly darkened as he looked away. "Theodore I… Isn't this wrong? I mean, I raised you boys since you were small, I don't think I should-" He was interrupted by Theodore planting a little kiss on his cheek.

"Let's just… try." Theodore insisted, his hand resting down on top of Dave's bulge, petting it softly as he kissed Dave again, this time on the neck. "It was weird doing it with Alvin and Simon at first… but we just got used to it, and now we have fun all the time."

"Theodore you know I-"

"Dave, just… tell me what you like, please. Or, at least what you want. Alvin says I'm really good with my mouth." Theodore offered.

With a little grimace on his face, Dave mulled over the thought. His boys were doing all this… and he was stuck with the hardest boner he ever had in his life. "Alright… you guys win." Dave says with a low sigh. "Theodore I… want you to do what you're best at."

That brought a smile to Theodore's face. He wiggled himself a bit, rubbing his nose on Dave's chest while his hands worked quickly to free Dave's shaft from its confines, letting it spring straight up with life.

Simon's little concoction did its job, alright. Dave's uncut length stood firm, dribbling heavily with precum. The moment Theodore saw it, his eyes went wide. "O-Oh wow… And I thought Alvin was big!" He cooed, getting down on all fours to get a better look at Dave's cock, lightly pawing at the head. Dave tensed up, sucking in air through his teeth as he flinched.

He'd gone the longest time without even touching himself. Having to keep an eye on these three didn't exactly leave him with free time, and even then he used it to catch up on work or sleep or both. And Simon's little drink had made him more sensitive than expected. Theo's light touch nearly tore a moan from him then and there, but Dave was adamant in trying to stay quiet.

Nonetheless, Theodore went right to work, letting the pre coat his fuzzy palm for now while he lowered himself down, sniffing around Dave's base. Apart from the strong scent of arousal, Dave smelled… clean. Far away from the natural musk he was used to from his older brothers. And he didn't have any hair down here neither. Theo stuck out his tongue, running it over the base of Dave's shaft, peeking up at him then for a reaction.

Dave had a hand clamped over his mouth, the other gripping the blanket like nobody's business. Theo was drooling, leaving a warm and slightly sticky mess behind with each passing of his tongue.

"Mmmn… Theodooore…" Dave was shocked to hear himself moan. Moaning his son's name. It felt dirty and wrong, immoral even. And yet… the pleasure that came with it put his mind at ease. Theo's tongue was working up his length, cleaning away the pre that dribbled out as he went. The tingles of pleasure were like fire, somehow starting to quench that building heat that was taking hold of his body. Dave's hand, while shaky, moved up to grab Theodore's hair, tugging on it upwards.

"A-Ah… Do that again…~" Theodore pleaded, closing his eyes as he fondled the head of that cock, aiming it right at his mouth. Dave was much more gentle with pulling his hair than Alvin was. The gentle tugging sent shivers down his spine and tingles along his head, and he wanted more of that. Theo closed his mouth around the tip, sucking on it with hunger while his tongue lapped right at the source of the pre he was savoring, rubbing it over Dave's urethra again and again and again, gulping down Dave's pre right as it came out.

Sure enough, Dave did just that, gripping down in Theo's soft hair once more as he tugged it, this time moving his head downwards. Theodore let out a drawn out moan, shaking his butt side to side as he began to bob his head up and down that cock, each time taking more of it in.

Dave found himself staring longingly at Theodore's ass. Normally he would look away in an instant, but now the way it was wiggling was almost hypnotic… The underwear outlined his butt perfectly, restricting it so it could only have the slightest bit of a jiggle. Dave bit his lip. He… he wanted it… "Theo… L-Lift yourself up a little…" Dave managed to say.

Theodore obeyed, giving his hips one more shake before he lifted himself higher off the bed, putting his butt on display as he closed his eyes. Dave wasted no time, leaning forward to grab Theo right on his rump, squeezing it through his underwear. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt it squish in his grip, giving way without a fight. It was so _soft. _Groping it made Theodore moan louder, and that caused another spike in pleasure for Dave. It was a miracle he hadn't made an absolute mess already.

"Aaah, D-Dave, take em off if you're gonna mess with me like that~" Theodore whimpered, releasing Dave's cock long enough to speak. A string of pre connected his lips to that tip. "Alvin and Simon teased me enough tonight! If you want it so bad, just play around~" Theodore cooed, planting a firm kiss on Dave's balls. "I'll keep working down here if you doooo~" He promised, wagging his tail playfully now.

Dave didn't need to be told twice at this point. In a flash, Theodore's briefs were down to his knees, his plump, curvy ass left exposed. All he could see was from above, but even that was plenty. It gave him a hunger he hadn't felt in a long time. His youngest, plumpest, heaviest… "Theo, turn around." Dave ordered.

"Ohhh! I know what you're thinking~" Theodore replied happily, reaching up to push Dave so he'd be laying on his back. Then, Theo turned himself around, keeping his face to Dave's crotch, but now having his butt pointed to Dave. "Deep breeeeath~" He said with a little hum in his voice, waggling his plush ass side to side while his tail curled up.

Dave only had a split second to breathe before Theodore dropped down, his face being smothered by Theo's furry ass with a soft 'plop'. He moaned, feeling Theodore working his paws up and down his shaft, that tongue returning to its place on top.

"Mmn… You make a good seat, Dave~. But you're supposed to hold your breath." Theodore scolded lightly, curling his tail down to bat at Dave's head beneath his rear. "I'll let you up when you cum. But if you don't wanna… you can always lick me up."

Down below, Dave didn't know what to do. All he could do was moan. Breathing meant taking in Theodore's scent, but holding his breath meant he'd pass out. He chanced it, taking in a deep whiff through his nose and… nothing. A little musky, maybe, but nothing more than that.

"Oh, uh, that means you use your tongue and, well…" Theodore curled his tail up, reaching a paw back to spread his cheeks until his hole was revealed. "Don't worry, I'm all clean!"

"Mmh… Theo…" Dave took in a deep breath, plunging himself back between those hefty cheeks. He had to, before he could doubt himself. He grabbed the base of Theodore's tail, yanking it to the side and giving his hole a slow, wet, drawn out lick. The way Theodore moaned… for a chipmunk his age, he sounded an awful lot like one of the Chipettes.

"Aah~! Oh, y-yes Dave, lick me, eat me uuuup~! Ram your tongue i-in me and make me weeeeak~!" Theodore squealed happily, rocking himself back onto Dave's tongue eagerly. He couldn't stop swishing his tail, his tongue hanging from his mouth a little as he ground down on Dave's tongue, feeling it push further inside of him. "So g-good… I love this so much~" he whined, moving a paw down to start fapping himself off.

Dave grunted. He was enjoying Theodore's taste for sure, but he wasn't being satisfied. His shaft still throbbed harshly, begging for attention once more. He tried to thrust up, but the effort was fruitless. Theodore's moans grew louder, his hole quivering and clenching down on Dave's tongue. He found himself growling at Theodore, still trying to gain that pleasure back.

"Hnaaah… Oh, D-Dave, I'm gonna- ghrk!" Dave managed to reach up to Theo's head, mustering the strength to push the pudgy munk's head back down to his crotch, stuffing the whole of his cock into Theodore's mouth. The action made Theodore gag, but soon enough he was right back to suckling, both of his paws now cupping under Dave's balls, thumbs slowly rubbing over them both.

Much better. Dave wasn't too far away from a peak, and he wasn't going to let it go to waste. He started to arch up, locking his lips around Theodore's rim, giving it light sucks while his tongue probed in as far as it could. Yes… it was almost there. He could feel orgasm creep closer with every throb against Theodore's tongue.

Dave's mind was in three parts, all fighting one another for dominance. One part, the last struggling bit of restraint was telling him to pull out and handle himself. The second, more in the moment, demanded to feed Theodore everything he had to offer. And the third, his new lust addled mind, that was overpowering the others. Theodore was going to take it. But not like this.

Soon enough, Dave pulled back, panting for breath as he eyed Theodore's hole. Soft, pink, open, glazed with drool, clenching on nothing. Not for long. With a grunt, Dave pushed Theodore forward, making him lay out flat on his belly.

"Aah! Wha, Dave, what're…" Theodore squeaked as he felt Dave laying down on top of him. His cheeks were blushing in an instant, and he looked forward. "Oh, jeez, you even feel bigger than Alvin." He mumbled, crossing his arms so he could rest his head on them.

Dave bit his lip as he angled himself for Theo's awaiting hole. That pesky resistant bit of him was trying to steer him away. But he couldn't turn back now. Theodore had seen him naked. He had rammed his tongue clean up Theodore's asshole. There was no turning back.

"Theodore… I love you." Dave said, clear as day before he rammed himself right inside, getting his dick halfway inside before he had to stop. Theodore screamed out, his eyes closed tight and his claws grabbing at the blankets. Dave could help moaning himself, holding Theodore down by his shoulders as he started thrusting. He was being gripped like a vice! Theo's hole squeezed down around him, drawing his shaft in more and more. He had to fight through the tightness, squeezing Theodore's shoulders firm as he pulled back, giving another good hump forward.

"D-Daaah… Dave, you don't gotta be so soooft… mmnh, I've got it tougher, promise!" Theodore gasped out, giving his hips a shake to entice Dave more. His plan worked perfectly. Dave grunted above him, holding him down to the bed as much as he could, picking up both pace and intensity. Dave's hips smacked against his ass every time they met, making Theo's body jiggle and rock.

And the butterball loved it. He squealed out loud again, eyes rolling back a little from Dave's roughness. He'd have to tell his brothers to be like this more often! "Dave, you're hi… hiiiitting my spot!" He managed to say, a smile on his face while his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Hng, j-just… just take it, Theodooore…" Dave groaned. It was coming. The heat that built up was moving down south, bunching up in his loins, threatening to spill at any moment. He needed it. But as much as he was pummeling into Theodore's ass, it wasn't coming out. He tried to, but the most that'd squeeze out was pre. "I-I can't… why isn't it…?"

Theo rested his head down again, letting out a low whimper. "Nhh… Simon s-saaaaid it's for endurance too… you gotta really work for it~"

Dave growled. He hooked his arms around Theodore's chest, pulling him up a little for leverage. He gave another push, plowing down into Theodore's ass as fast as he could manage to. He had to… he needed to. He was so close…

"Mmmn… kiss me… kiss me before you cum, daddy, please…! I wanna… Wanna kiss daddy~"

That did it. Dave grabbed Theodore's cheeks, turning his head. Before he could second guess or question himself, his lips met with Theodore's, holding him captive in the kiss as he pushed himself straight to the hilt, his pent up load finally gushing out of his cock. His breathing was ragged in no time, huffing heavily through his nose whenever he wasn't moaning in Theodore's mouth.

Soon after Dave peaked, Theodore followed suit, letting out his own little whine as his cock sprayed out his load, all of it landing behind him on the blanket. The kiss was hot~. Dave's tongue was brushing over his front teeth, and his tongue managed to slip into Dave's mouth. He reached his hand up, gently gripping into Dave's hair while they made out, just taking in all of his load.

Afterglow slammed into Dave like a fully loaded truck. One second, he had all the energy in the world. The next, however, he was laid out on his back, fighting to catch his breath. Theodore rose up faster, patting his belly. "Ohhh man, Dave, that was awesome! I didn't know you had it in you, we should totally…" he went quiet, watching Dave try to recover. "Oh… Don't worry! I planned for this." Theodore hummed.

Dave watched in disbelief as Theodore crawled along the bed. There was cum still leaking from his butt… did he really just do all of that?

"Here you go!" Theodore plopped down at his side, the tub of ice cream set down right on his crotch. "I always have some ice cream when Alvin or Simon get me tired. Always helps!" He says.

He was using that same cheery tone, like nothing just happened. Dave sat up slowly, nodding. "Uh… y-yeah, thank you Theodore… Did you bring a spoon?"

Theodore just shook his head. "Didn't have the time. We can use our hands!" He said, opening up the tub. It was all vanilla ice cream. Theo dipped a finger in, scooping some of the ice cream out and popping it into his mouth happily, wagging his tail around.

It was almost surreal. It was like a switch was flipped for both of them. From rough incest to… ice cream? While Dave was in his thoughts, he didn't notice himself eating as well.

"Hey Dave? I'm real glad you're gonna be doing this with us. I know we had to hide from you for a long time, but… being open about it feels a lot better." Theodore spoke, now tapping away at his phone in one hand, the other getting another good helping of ice cream.

"I… think I'm glad about it too, Theodore. Wait… what do you mean us?"

As if on cue, Dave's door swung open. Alvin was leaning in the doorway, completely butt naked save for his signature cap.

"Alvin Seville, Incest Inspector. You have the right to remain erect~"


	3. With Alvin

"A-Alvin? What- How did you…"

"Oh, Theo texted me, _Daddy~_" Alvin said with a wink, swaying his hips as he walked towards Dave. With a swick of his tail, the door behind him swung closed. "Said it was my turn, and ohhh boy am I gonna have fun~ Especially since this was _my_ idea! Get ready, Daddy!"

Dave wrinkled his nose, grabbing a pillow and putting it over his crotch. "You don't have to call me that," he said, watching Alvin's approach. The eldest of the chipmunks… Damn. Unlike Theodore, Alvin was toned all around. Clear, rippling muscles that could be seen under his fur, flexing and relaxing with every move he made. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he was staring up Alvin as well.

"I know that I don't _have_ to. But after everything Theo said, I waaaant to~" Alvin licked his lips, letting out a horny growl. "Whatcha say Dave? Well… I guess there's not much to say, your dick's doing it all for you. Speaking of…" Alvin threw his phone onto the bed, then he pounced on it as well, stalking over to Dave on all fours and grabbing the pillow. "This family just lost a whoooole lot of secrets tonight, and _this _is definitely one of em! Lemme see what you're packing!"

Dave would have fought against him, but Alvin had more strength than expected. The pillow was flung across the room like nothing, and Alvin was staring at his crotch with lustful desire. "Ohohooo man… I shoulda known you'd be hung Dave! Crazy you haven't had any dates in a while, what girl _wouldn't _want some of this?" He spoke, grabbing Dave at the base, stroking it upwards. "Uncut like the rest of us, good girth, definitely long, you could make girls cream like nothin'... Dayumn!"

"A-Alvin, no talking like that." Dave ordered, trying to keep a stern voice. Alvin raised an eyebrow, his free hand moving his cap off to the side. "Dave, Dave, Dave, Davie, Dave… I think we're past being worried about a little dirty talk. Or should I ask the glazed donut over there?" He spoke, gesturing to Theodore, who was quick to tuck his tail between his legs.

No reply. Alvin grinned proudly, putting his cap on Dave's head. "Now that I have your attention… Get on all fours, Dave. I've wanted to do this for _years,_" he said, adding a little growl to his voice. "Unless you really wanna show us that you don't wanna spend time with us…" he added on, putting a paw on his chest, looking up at Dave with sad puppy-dog eyes.

Dave felt his heart sink. Theodore was still watching them, not saying anything. And Alvin wasn't going to back down until he agreed. Those gazes…

"Fine…" Sighing, Dave lifted himself up, getting on his hands and knees. He bit his lip, feeling his face heating up in no time.

From the corner of one eye, he could see Alvin picking up his abandoned cup. There must have been some remaining tea left in there. He heard Alvin take a long sip, sighing in satisfaction. His mind was racing.

Out of all the chipmunks, the girls included, Alvin was the one he expected to be this way the most. But even with it playing out in front of him, he still couldn't believe it. If he hadn't been with Theodore just minutes before, he'd believe he was in some bizarre dream.

He broke from his thoughts when he saw Alvin slide beneath him, grinning up at his face. "Hey Daaaave~ Sword fight!" Alvin cheered, his arms locking behind Dave's neck and his legs clamping around Dave's hips. With a good flex of his muscles, Alvin lifted himself off of the bed, his cock pressing right on Dave's, grinding up against it.

The both of them moaned out loud, and of course Alvin was the louder of the two. Then he started to move. Alvin was humping away against Dave's dick at a rapid pace, their shafts and balls bumping and grinding together nonstop with his movements. "Aah… C'mon Dave, grind on me~! It ain't fun if I'm alone!" He encouraged, wagging his tail as his dick throbbed against Dave's, a jet of pre already squirting out of him.

Dave winced visibly. Alvin was certainly quicker to react to the tea than he was. There was no mistaking it. Alvin was pretty much the same size as him. And he knew it. Whenever Alvin knew _anything _about him was impressive, he went out his way to be certain everyone knew about it.

"Mmn… surprised~? That stuff was made for chipmunks. Ya better keep going Dave or I'm gonna burst fiiirst~" Alvin moaned, kissing Dave's neck as he tightened his hold on him as another shot of pre hit his belly. "And I _never _stop at just one." Alvin added as he gave himself a wiggle, making Dave do the same.

With Alvin's cock rubbing and stroking against his, it was impossible not to react with such vigour. Dave closed his eyes, but he was already fantasizing thoughts about Alvin. His own son's shaft. Sucking it… Making love to it… Fucking Alvin from the butt and listening to his son's moans as he called for daddy…

Dave let out a gasp, drawing his breath in sharply as his tip brushed up against Alvin's. "S-slow down… I can't keep up if you're going like that~" His crotch was covered in a mixture of slick sweat and warm, sticky pre. Most of it coming from Alvin, of course.

"Awww... come on, Dave! Where's your spontaneity?" Alvin winked, giving Dave another playful growl. "You're still kinda young. Can't you step it up? Or do I gotta do all the work~?"

"Alvin…"

"Matter of fact… I just had an idea!" Before Dave could protest or say anything else, Alvin had already scampered over to the edge of the bed, picking up his cell phone. He fiddled with the screen for a moment before handing his phone over to Dave.

Dave looked at the device. The camera mode was on, and a big recording button was glowing, waiting in the middle of the screen.

"Now, lie on your back, and whatever you do, keep the phone on me. Don't stop recording," grinned Alvin.

"Why do I get the feeling you're enjoying this more than I am?" Dave asked, but he still did as he was told. Lying back on the bed, he watched as Alvin crawled over, hovering above his groin. The smirking chipmunk gave Dave a wink, flashing his naked front. He even wiggled his cock a little, making it throb with full glory.

"Alvin…"

"Sshh… Just keep recording, and let me do all the moaning, yeah?"

Before Dave could question that, Alvin got to work. Crouching down, he didn't hesitate as he ran his tongue over Dave's tip. The chipmunk let out a breathy growl, sighing while he picked up the pace. Licking, slurping all over Dave's cock while he fluttered his eyes at his dad.

"Oh Daddy… I want to suck your cock so bad… Will you let me, Daddy? Say yes, pretty please?"

"Y-yes, Alvin…" moaned Dave. "Keep going…"

He kept the phone fixed on Alvin, watching both from the screen and at his own son. Whatever guilty thoughts he once had, were drowned out from the loud moaning noises combined from both of them.

Alvin's tongue trailed from top to bottom, leaving behind a faint trace of drool as it went. The whole time, he kept his eyes on the camera, that tail of his swishing slowly while he put his hands to Dave's stomach, holding him down while he worked. No doubt he was enjoying this… Of all the chipmunks, Alvin loved the spotlight the most.

"Hehehe… But what if someone sees this, Daddy! Wouldn't we get in troooouble~?" Alvin asked, feigning innocence while he prodded his tongue at Dave's foreskin, getting it to slip inside some and nudge the tender skin downwards until the whole head was free.

"You better hope no one sees this-" Dave threatened, only to let out another moan as Alvin's tongue brushed over a more sensitive spot. The eldest munk was unfazed, eyes rolling a bit as he took the head in his mouth, careful of his front teeth as he started to go down.

"Mmpphhh…" Alvin's only reply was another muffled moan, a grunt as he lowered himself further. Soon Dave's cock had vanished from sight, filled up inside Alvin's maw. He continued to suck, using his lips to add a little pressure. Alvin bobbed his head up and down, grasping at Dave's hips to keep him still.

For a guy who hadn't had this done much, Dave sure seemed to take it well. Save for how much he moaned and how often he was trying to thrust up into Alvin's mouth.

Now and then, Alvin gave a wink to the camera, lifting himself up enough to catch his breath, panting with his mouth open so he'd be showing off the pre he hadn't gulped yet.

"How's it so far, Dave~? Bet none of your dates could give head like I do!" Alvin boasted, lowering himself again to kiss around Dave's base, his tail slowly curling upwards. "Mmm… Admit it, it's okay, no one's gonna see this anyway~"

"Actually, er… Theodore did a little better with his mouth…" Dave mumbled out, looking off to the side.

Alvin didn't take it too kindly. "Theodore? _Theodore? _Oh, I see how it is, Dave. I guess I should just back off and get to the next part, huh? Since Theodore's clearly your favorite when it comes to this. Especially since he's tired you out."

"That's not what I said, Alvin!"

"Hey, I get it. You need your rest~ Go on then, _old man, _I guess I'll just have to play with Theo, maybe get some pointers on how to suck a dick properly!" Alvin teased, his tail wagging about in amusement.

What happened next, however, put a look of shock on Alvin's face for once. Dave grabbed him, pushed him down into the bed, and had him pinned by the hips in no time.

"Aah! W-Whoa there, Dave, no need to be in a rush!" Alvin squeaked, looking up at Dave's face. "Did I make ya mad? C'mon, hehe, y-you know I was just playing! You're not old!" he said quickly. His words were ignored.

"Alvin… I think it's about time you get some discipline."

Alvin gulped, but a little smile came to his face, one he got rid of quick before Dave could notice. "Hehe… ya wouldn't treat your oldest son harshly, would ya? After all, I was just playing and- oohhh fffffuu-!" Alvin clamped a paw over his mouth. It was bad enough he was teasing Dave. Cursing would get him grounded… probably.

Dave adjusted himself so his shaft would be aimed right at Alvin's hole, letting the tip grind at his opening. Like Theodore, Alvin was loose. Not as much as his little brother, but definitely enough to squeeze into with some grip.

"Camera's still rolling, Alvin…" Dave reminded him, holding up the camera so it'd get a better view of Alvin's face for now. "Wouldn't want to put on a bad show, right?"

"Oh you sneaky, hnn!" Alvin groaned out, grabbing at the blanket tightly as Dave thrust inside of him. "Ohhh m-man that stretch…" He moaned out loud, his eyelids drooping some as he laid out.

It was so wrong… But that wasn't a worry anymore. Alvin knew what he was doing. Dave was playing along. The camera stayed on Alvin, catching every slight expression, every shake of his body, every squeaky moan that escaped his mouth, all recorded. Dave put his open hand on Alvin's chest, keeping him down as he continued to pound into him.

"Ah.. ahhhh fuck… D-Dave, you're, nnf… you're throbbing kinda hard in me Daddy… You're gonna burst~?"

"H-Hush, Alvin…"

"No! You gotta… aah! Dave, ya gotta pull out… get the cum in the shoooot~" Alvin moans out, arching his back off the bed as he clenched down on Dave's length, milking it with his walls as he shook his hips.

Dave grunted, closing his eyes as he tightened his hold on Alvin's phone. Alvin's clenching was getting him closer and closer… He was trying to hold back, but it wasn't happening.

Alvin winked slyly, his tail swishing faster as he watched Dave. "C'mooon… gimme that money shot!" he begged. "I need it Daddyyyy~" He poked out his tongue, watching as Dave tensed up, gritting his teeth. "Here it cooomes…"

"Nn… Al… viiiin…" growled Dave, arching up his back as he forced himself to pull out of Alvin's ass, grabbing his shaft and stroking himself rapidly. He aimed his tip right for Alvin's crotch and belly, panting out as he brought himself closer.

"C'mon Dave… Say it like I broke your keyboard!" Alvin insisted, raising his feet up and pressing them around Dave's cock, rocking himself back and forth while he curled his toes around that shaft. And, soon enough, Dave did just that.

"Mnnh! Alviiiiiiinn!" Dave moaned, tossing his head back as he started to unload his cum right on Alvin. Miraculously, he didn't drop the phone as he came. It caught every last moment. Dave bucking his hips, the strands flying out to land in Alvin's fur, the grin that stayed plastered on Alvin's face throughout the peak, everything~

"Wow… that's a whole lot…" Theodore cooed from his spot, having watched the whole thing. He got hard just watching it all, and he was stroking himself despite the ice cream he still had on his hand.

"He's not wrong Dave… Didn't you cream him earlier?" Alvin asked, dipping a finger into Dave's mess. "It's still thick… I like it~" Alvin let out a little squeak as he reached for the phone, stopping the recording. He also took his cap back then, ears wiggling a bit as he put it back on.

Dave groaned, laying out on his back then. "You boys are gonna be the end of me…" Right as he was getting comfortable, Alvin made his next move. Dave's eyes flew open when he felt Alvin lifting up his hips. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Ohoho, Dave… you don't think I'm stopping cuz you came, do you? No sir, I'm getting my rocks off riiiiight now." Alvin growled. He had a perfect view of Dave's ass. And he knew he'd be rejected if he didn't act.

Alvin grunted, lifting Dave up a little higher before he dove for his ass, running his tongue through the crack before the tip of it finally met rim.

"Hooo boy~! As Incest Inspector, I doooo love me a lil inspection time, don't you~?" crooned Alvin playfully. He held onto Dave's cheeks, parting them with his fingers as he found the pink, beckoning opening of the glorious hole. "Yo Theo! Come on over here, yeah?"

Theo waddled over, an eager look on his face.

"You just got promoted from audience to camera crew~. Grab my phone. I want proof that I can lift up Dave no problem~"

The chubby butterball wagged his tail, eagerly scurrying over with his brother's phone in his paws. "Where do you want me to stand, Alvin?"

"Heh, just uh… right there. Right by Dave's head. Wait, no uh… maybe a little to the… left?"

In the end, Theo grinned as he found his ideal position, adjusting the phone's zoom. "Wait… don't you tell me to lay like that?" Theodore asked as soon as the two were in frame.

"Not now Theo, Alvie's busy." Alvin huffed. Dave was mostly on his back still, but he had him angled up just enough so his hole would be on display. "First person to _ever_ be this close… this is video gold~"

He worked up a good spit, getting the most of it on his tongue before he went right back to work, his tongue rasping on and around Dave's hole and drawing out a moan from him.

'_This is so humiliating…'_ thought Dave. How much of what he was doing was still influenced by the aphrodisiac? How much had been genuinely enjoyed? Here he was, legs in the air, his butt on full display, and Alvin licking away at him like nothing was wrong.

He could hear Alvin, panting away like an eager dog in heat, before returning to slurp at his ass. There was the warm soft feel of his son's tongue caressing every inch of his bottom. Dave yelped, knowing with a sudden poking that Alvin was tonguing deep into his anal cavities. A triumphant bark came from the eldest munk as he rimmed even further.

Yet Dave wasn't the only one getting excited from all that hot steamy love. Theo had one hand on Alvin's phone, eagerly filming every second. The other hand… well, was going to town jerking himself off. Even Dave could see a stream of pre leaking from Theodore's hands onto his pudgy thighs.

"Mmhf… I better be in the shot, Theo. I've got enough vids of you jacking it." Alvin said in between licks, pulling his tongue back to admire his hard work. Well… Dave looked a little bit looser. "Hm. Guess we need something a bit more slick… Theo!"

"Aah… y-yeah?"

"Hold still." Alvin ordered as he reached out, grabbing the head of Theodore's leaky cock, giving it a few quick strokes. Not only did the chubby munk moan louder, but Alvin had his palm covered in pre in no time. "Hrm… get another drink, Theo, you might be running out." Alvin ordered, playing around with his messy paw. "Yeah… this'll do the trick~

Dave watched as Alvin licked his hand clean, only leaving two of his fingers still coated in the stuff. "Alvin…"

"Relaaax, Daddy. Wouldn't want this big dick of mine to hurt you~" Alvin boasted, not giving a warning as he shoved his fingers into Dave's hole, pushing them in as far as they could go. "Just a few seconds of this and you'll be ready!" He said, pumping his fingers back and forth relentlessly.

If it were just a few seconds, it certainly didn't feel like it. Dave did his best to not writhe about in bliss as Alvin fingered him, those fuzzy digits of his fast at work. The seconds, if they really were passing, felt more like minutes.

And yet, just as suddenly as it started, Alvin pulled back. "Alright! Enough messing around! I didn't hold this load all day for nothing!" Alvin shouted. He moved up, grabbing Dave's legs for support and angling his hips until the head of his cock finally met Dave's hole. "You better still be a screamer, _Daddy_. I want an echo~ "

And scream he did. Alvin slammed his way inside, driving his way in straight to the base until he was balls deep in Dave's ass. In a flash, Dave was moaning loud, grabbing at the blankets.

"Ooo… Nice one Alvin~" Theodore cooed, panting softly as he went back to pleasing himself. "Mmnnh, w-wish you'd be that rough on me."

"N-Not right now, Theodooore…" Alvin groaned, biting down on his lip as he adjusted to Dave.

"Aww c'mon, you always slow down with me!"

"Theodore I'll get to you after I do Dave!" Alvin groaned out, his hands forming a tight grip on those cheeks. Firm and gritting his teeth, the horny munk started to thrust, his sac slapping against Dave's crack. "Ohh man… I thought you'd be easier than this, Dave~. You're gonna make me bust!"

Once more, Dave couldn't bring himself to words. Whatever reason or logic was going out the window. Or in this case, drowned out by the chorus of moans, both from him and his lust-driven son.

"Nnghhh… That's a little payback for earlier, Daddy! Gosh, you're so fuckable right now… Haahhhh!"

"Watch… hnnf… Watch… your mouth, Alvin…" Dave managed to say.

Alvin clearly ignored him, too caught up in the pounding to even care. "Heh… fuck that, you feel good~ Makin' me think I'm takin Theo for the first time again~" He gave Dave's ass a smack, grinning down at his dad while his tail wagged around. "Shame you don't jiggle like him… Man have you _seen _that thing quake? It's like jello back there, I swear~" Alvin moaned out, closing his eyes. "Oh man, here it comes Dave… I'm gonna breed your ass, Daddy~!"

Dave groaned, gritting his teeth as he felt Alvin make those last minute poundings, his shaft was throbbing like mad. His first time doing anal… his first time being on bottom… and it was from his son. Dave watched as Alvin tossed his head back, moaning loudly. Then, he felt it. Enough spurts of warm seed that made Dave lose count in no time, feeling himself being filled while Alvin relieved himself.

"Hoooh maaaaan… milk me out, Dave… Drain all that cum from your son's big dick, _Daddy~_" He moaned as he came, slumping down on top of Dave.

"A-Alvin… Alvin, do I stop yet?" Theodore whimpered out, gritting his teeth. He was right at the edge… he was about to drop Alvin's phone to the floor to handle himself.

"Huh? Gah, Theodore! Get your big ass over here, don't waste a shot!" Alvin said, pulling out of Dave so he could get his phone from the chubby munk, pushing him on the bed. "Hurry, hurry, shoot it out on him! Mark him, Theo!" He encouraged, setting down at his side and aiming the phone right at the action. "Nice creampie ya got, Dave~".

Dave blushed, but nodded his head slowly, watching as Theo fapped himself off with both hands. "Let it out, Theodore… You can do it…"

"Hnn… Oh goooosh!" Theo squealed out, closing his eyes tight as he bowed his head, letting out soft little grunts as he milked out his load, cum spurting out and landing right on Dave's crotch.

And all while it happened, Alvin zoomed in, admiring Theodore's shaft, then Dave's, and finally the mess that was made. Then, for fun, he nudged Theodore again so the pudgy munk would be laying out on top of Dave. "Aaaand that's a wrap~" He said happily, stopping the recording.

"I can't believe you did that, Alvin…" Dave groaned. His response was a smack on the ass from Alvin.

"Then you don't know me at all. I'm gonna have a goooood fap tonight~" Alvin said with a smile as he went to tapping his phone's screen. "Simon's gonna be here in no time, so at least try to look presentable~ And as for you, Theo… We're not done."

Dave couldn't look away as Alvin dragged Theodore over to him.


	4. With Simon

Dave watched as Alvin mounted Theodore, smacking the chubby munk on his thighs, then on his rear.

"Moan for me dammit! Let's show Dave how much he's been missing out on~" Alvin growled, giving Theo's butt another slap.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, the door opened up before the show could start. Simon sauntered in slowly… clothed. A blue tee, and a pair of gray boxers. Dave had gotten used to seeing just fur when the boys were home, so seeing clothing was a bit off.

"Simon? Are you oka-"

"Dave I'm _so _sorry for tainting your drink! I knew what it would do, and I knew that all of this was going to happen, I should have just let you sleep and kept this perverse secret hidden like… like…" His voice trailed off. What was the bigger shock? Simon's sudden outburst, or the way he went quiet?

With a frown, Dave sat up in bed, patting it softly. "Simon… come here. It's okay." he said.

Simon's approach was slow. He kept his gaze to the floor, even as he passed by Alvin ramming his way into Theodore's soft butt. Simon sat down, sniffling a little. "I-I… I did want you to enjoy all of this, and for you to be able to relax, but after I brought you that tea I just… I felt so _bad _about it, Dave…"

Dave draped his arm around Simon, pulling him into a firm hug. "I don't like what you did Simon, but… I can see why. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself a little."

"Pff, a little? You totally creamed Theodore, and got off to my feet! You're sooooo into it~" Alvin interrupted, wagging that tail of his. He growled as Theodore tried lifting himself up, quickly pushing him back down to the bed. "Hey! You asked for rough, you're getting it rough!"

"B-But I gotta peeee!"

Simon rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked up at Dave. "I'll never, ever, _ever, _slip anything to you without you knowing first," he swore. "Can… can you forgive me?"

Dave sighed. "Yes, Simon. I'll forgive you as long as you don't do it again… without me knowing."

"So… you're okay with this? Completely?"

Dave nodded.

And, shockingly, Simon's tail was wagging once he was given permission. Dave had never seen him do that… Alvin and Theodore for sure, but Simon? He was always a bit more reserved on that.

"Great! You won't be disappointed! I'll get it all started. I recommend you get another drink, just so you don't tire out," Simon insisted. While Dave reached for the tea cup, Simon got a full view of his crotch. "Astounding… I'm not sure how many rounds you had with Alvin and Theodore, but the fact that you're still stiff is impressive."

Dave looked away, setting the cup back down and sighing softly. "It is going to wear off, right?" He asked. Simon didn't respond. He took hold of Dave's cock, feeling it from base all the way up to the tip. But, when he got to the tip of it, he stayed there, constantly rubbing around it. He was watching the foreskin as it glided up and down the head.

"Is… something wrong?" asked Dave.

"Oh. No, it's all good, it's just…" Simon bit his lip. "I… have a fascination for an uncut penis," he admitted. "And I expected you to be cut. But you aren't…" He spoke, flicking his tail a few times as he got both hands on it, one tugging the sensitive skin back up while the other poked inside of it, stirring around and tracing the head of Dave's cock with his finger. "Feel free to moan, Dave. I won't judge."

He would have, but he was busy watching Alvin and Theodore go. Alvin's paw was at the back of Theodore's head, holding his face down to a pillow while he rammed in and out of him relentlessly, the other was holding his tail up high. Alvin wasn't lying… Theodore really did jiggle a lot.

His focus was broken when he felt a sting of pain. Looking down, he saw Simon pouting, having given his foreskin a firm tug. "Dave, please. This is awkward enough, at least have the decency to watch me as I work." Simon spoke with a huff. "It's so big... "

Dave sighed, gripping at the bed as he ended up arching his back. Simon's paws were very soft… The sting was gone, replaced with Simon's palm cupping around his head, rubbing on it lightly while his other hand went to fondle his balls. "Simon you can use your mouth…"

"In all honesty, Dave, you've been in Alvin AND Theodore. You'll get my mouth next time."

"F-Fair."

Across from them, Alvin scoffed loudly. "Puh-lease, Simon, you're such a bad liar!" He said, swishing his tail. "Like you haven't had a little ass-to-mouth before~"

"Because I haven't, Alvin!"

"Heyy… But you're a-always telling me to go for your mouth when I pull out." Theodore butted in, lifting himself off the bed a little, only to be forced back down by Alvin's paws.

Simon just huffed, then he leaned forward, planting a little kiss on Dave's shoulder as his hands kept going, catching all the pre that leaked out. "Ignore them. I hope you don't mind, but… I also like to bite."

"Wait, excuse me? Ah!" Dave gasped as Simon's front teeth pressed against his skin, pressing down firmly until a mark was left. It hurt at first, but Simon had started to lick at it as well and… it felt soothing. Simon bit him again, this time closer to his neck. Next to the licking, Simon's paws were going to have him peak again in no time.

"Careful Dave, he's gonna mark you uuuup~ I've still got a bite on my ass from last time he bit me." Alvin warned, peeking back down at Theo. "And this chubby mess here has em all over his thighs, doesn't he~?"

"A-Alvin, stop teasing and just keep goiiiing…" Theodore complained, grasping at the blankets more as he shook his ass against Alvin's hips.

"Ah relax, you know I'm not stopping until I dump a load or three in you. Be a good boy and I'll make it four AND you get to eat me out."

"Rrf… Don't pay him any mind, Dave. I only do it to make the area more sensitive." Simon explained, closing his eyes as he started to suck on the spot on Dave's neck, his tongue darting against it a few times while he continued to stroke him off. Dave could see Simon's shaft bulging in his underwear, a rather large stain of pre trailing down the front already.

"Simon do you need help…?" Dave asked, trying to hold back his moans. . It was as though his son's velvety tongue, dripping with warm saliva, was a balm that soothed the sharp tingles of the bite marks. If only Simon could use that on his much-needing throbbing length…

"I'm fine… I wouldn't want you going down on me if you aren't up for it." Simon mumbled, his hold on Dave's cock tightening as he focused more to the base of it, milking it upwards.

From the corner of the room, Alvin grunted while the sounds of his length smacking against Theo's butt cheeks peaked along with his baby brother's moans. "Ha! He says so, but we all know how needy and horny he really is… Come on, Si! There's noooo shame in admitting… You… want… dick… in your mouth… soooo bad!"

"N-no way… That's preposterous! I don't…" Simon eyed Dave's cock nervously, watching all that pre building up at the tip and pooling into his own palms. He brought a sticky hand up close to his face, sniffing thoroughly before running his tongue over the mess. "Mmm… Not bad. Salty, as expected, but there's also a bit of consistency and flavour~"

"Oh just quit it with the science talk and get on with it!" called Alvin. "Need a show… nnf… for the afterglow~" The older munk let out a sharp gasp, sighing as he came into Theodore. His baby brother was a happy, sweaty and cum-filled mess on the bed, panting away in delight.

Seeing his brothers in their afterglow, even Simon couldn't resist wanting in on some of that action. "Don't make me come over there, Alvin…" he tried to sound threatening, and yet his gaze hadn't left Dave's crotch. "Hmph. Dave… would you mind if I…?"

"Something tells me that you're going to do it anyway, Simon." Dave replied, gently patting him on the head. "We'll do it however you want."

"I need you to lay down." Simon said, climbing off the bed in order to start undressing himself, throwing off his shirt first. "Preferably with your head off the bed."

"Woo! Strip tease~!" cheered Alvin, "Take it off! Show some cheeks! Ooo, lemme have your underwear!"

"Hush, you…" Simon's face was flustered, turning a soft pink. Yet he was already pulling his boxers down, revealing bare furry buttocks. And to top it off, his tail was wagging just as eagerly as his brothers' were in the first place.

"See? Told you you can't deny it. That's nature calling, baby!" Alvin smacked Theo's rump again, just to get a whine out of him. "Now throw those undies over here~"

Simon grumbled, rolling his eyes as he slipped his underwear off all the way, letting his cock spring free, flinging drops of pre here and there as it was released from its confines.

Dave had gotten himself into position, laid out on his back and watching Simon. How much pre had be leaked? "Is… that normal for you?"

"Hmph. Be careful when you experiment on yourself, Dave. A pill may be small, but it can do a lot if you're not careful." is all Simon said, taking up his boxers and tossing them at Alvin. However, they landed in front of Theodore, the plump munk's nose twitching about as he started to sniff them.

Simon moved closer to Dave, carefully straddling his face as he climbed up on the bed, waggling his hips a little. "Just so you know… I don't do this a lot. You'll have to forgive my slip ups." Simon spoke, staring down Dave's cock with a hungering desire. "Oookay…"

Dave stared up at Simon's shaft. That… was a lot of pre drooling out. Normally he'd advise Simon against self experimentation but…

"Gmph!" Simon took Dave's shaft into his mouth, making it down just about an inch or two from the base before he had to stop, trembling all over. He gagged softly, one eye closed tight as he tried to take in more. It was a fruitless effort, but Dave seemed to moan anyway.

Watching Simon's shaft sway side to side, releasing another dollop of pre, Dave found himself leaning up to lick it away. The moan he got out of Simon was louder than expected, but the real surprise was the taste on his tongue. It wasn't salty, but sweet. Almost like a berry would be. And more shocking, he was licking at SImon's tip for more, passing his tongue along that tip again and again.

"Hnnghn… D-Dave, easy…" Simon whined around that shaft, grasping at Dave's thighs. Not only was he under the aphrodisiac, but the pill too… "You're gonna make me cuuum…"

"Mmmm… I'll clean it up if you pop early, Simon." Theodore cooed, having Simon's boxers on his muzzle now. "Hehe… Man you smell good today~" He said, his tail wagging against Alvin's crotch and belly, working a laugh out of him.

Simon blushed heavily, ignoring them as he made himself go down on Dave again, running his tongue up and down the whole thing, panting through his nose.

Meanwhile, Dave had reached up to grab Simon by the butt, yanking him down. He could only get half of Simon's length in his mouth, but that seemed to be more than enough for him judging by his moans. The smart munk was trying to squirm, so Dave tightened his hold so he wouldn't get away. He even gave a little thrust upwards, his own pre squirting out onto Simon's fur.

He'd never done this before neither. In one night, he was doing more sexual things with his sons than he had with any of his dates in years. It was weird. Almost hilarious. He had to have a drink tampered with in order to get anything, and it had to come from his own boys.

What a night.

"Aaah… St-stop… Dave, stoooop…" Simon whined. "I made a m-mistake, the combined effects are too much…!" he groaned.

"C'mon Dave! Make him lose it already! It's his fault for messing up, so punish him~!" Alvin encouraged, having started thrusting into Theodore once more.

Dave pulled back, catching his breath while he stared at Simon's cock throbbing away. It did look like he needed it… "Simon, let it out. It's alright." He encouraged, the words making their way out before he could think on it. Dave groped at his butt with one hand, while the other had began to fondle with Simon's balls.

The reaction was instant. Simon's back arched, he moaned out loud, and he ended up biting Dave again, this time close to his hips. The skin didn't break, but there was a definite dent now. And he kept on the pressure, tensing up visibly and letting out low whimpers.

"Oh god… it's t-too much… I"m… gonnaaa… Aaa-aaahh!" Simon lost it then, moaning against Dave's waist as he raised his butt up high, his cock spewing out thick strands of chipmunk seed right onto Dave's face, splattering it in fresh white warmth while SImon fought just to not collapse.

It took Dave by surprise, suddenly getting a facial like that. He closed his eyes quickly, but Simon just kept coming, only able to take in that strangely sweet scent. Even when he thought it was done, Simon seemed to have more in store.

A full minute passed before Simon finally relaxed, falling over onto his back, panting heavily as afterglow took hold of him. "Hnn… oh f-fuck… note to self… weaken effects…"

"Nnnngh… A-As if. You're gonna make more of those pills if that's what they do!" Alvin pulled out of Theo's rump, grinning as he crawled over on all fours to Simon. "Open wide nerd~"

Dave sat up then, groaning. "Alvin, have some decency, let him reco- Theodore!" he groaned, feeling a warm, wet tongue dragging up on his face.

"Hehe. Sorry Dave, but it smelled too good~" Theodore cooed, holding on to Dave's head while he licked the cum off his face. While he was busy tending to the mess, Alvin was getting ready to make his own. He was straddled over Simon's face, his balls right atop his little brother's nose while his cock throbbed.

"C'mon Si. Get those hands busy, or you're gonna be eating ass all night~" Alvin threatened, taking hold of Simon's hand and bringing it up to his shaft. Sure enough, Simon was stroking away at the head, keeping the foreskin down in place while he milked Alvin. "Mmmn, heh… hey Dave. You should plow him for creaming your face so hard~ You still gotta cum again anyway! Might as well blow that fat wad up his tight ass~"

Theodore finally finished with the mess, though now Dave's face had a slight gleam to it thanks to the leftover spit. At least he could see now…

And there was Alvin, getting his length worked by Simon's left paw while he sat on his face. Theodore had moved over, taking his place at Simon's right, getting the same attention.

"Fellas, don't you think this is enough for one night?" Dave asked. But, even he knew the answer to that question.

Seeing Simon laid out like that… both paws at work, his hips lifted off the bed a little, that tail swishing side to side… Dave bit his lip as he moved closer, taking hold of Simon's thighs. He'd come this far… no backing out now. Dave lined himself up with Simon's tailhole, pressing down on his hole. "Just… take it for now, Simon. It'll be quick."

Just a muffled moan in response. Or was that one of Theodore's or Alvin's?

"I-It's alright Dave, Simon likes it fast anyway. Trust me." Theodore encouraged, his paws up to his chest, groping himself while he humped into Simon's hold.

Dave took a deep breath then, with a steady hold, plunged himself back into Simon. His moan joined with three others, and only grew as he got into a rushed, frantic pace, his hips slapping against Simon's butt again and again.

Here he was… in the midst of his boys, indulging in the pleasure that they'd kept secret for years on end, right under his nose. And now he was a part of it. He was into it. He was… loving it. Savoring their moans, obsessing over their bodies, their reactions. He was breathing heavily. Was the drink wearing off? Was this all a freak dream?

No. It was happening. Alvin had grabbed his arm for support. Theodore was still whimpering in bliss. He himself was about ready to erupt in Simon's ass.

"Guys… I'm…"

"Hehe… c'mon Dave, show him what daddy's got~!" Alvin encouraged, lifting himself off of Simon's face while keeping his shaft close enough for the bespectacled munk.

As soon as Dave saw, it was over. His body began to tense again, that coiling warmth quick to settle in his belly. "Aah… Theodore… A-Alvin… Simon!" Dave arched up his back and yanked Simon's hips close, hilting his cock inside of him.

And he thought Theodore could have some girly moans. Whatever sound escaped Simon's mouth as the two of them climaxed together won out by far. While Simon made a mess of himself, and Dave quickly filled up his butt, Alvin and Theodore moved closer, their shafts aimed right for Simon's body as they came too, streaks of milky white landing in the smarty munk's fur.

This time, the afterglow hit harder than normal. Dave ended up leaning against the headboard, breathing heavily as he recovered, still burrowed deep in Simon's ass.

It… really happened. All of it. "Oh god…. you guys…"

"Hehe… Oh Dave, we are _soooo_ doing this more often." Alvin said, tapping away on his phone screen.

"I've still got some ice cream left if anyone wants it!"

"I'll have some Theodore… after I get all the semen out of my fur."

Dave sighed, watching how fast they just… returned to normal. But what he didn't like was the grin that was on Alvin's face. "And… what are you doing?"

"Hm? Oh, not much. Just sharing the video with the Chipettes," answered Alvin. "they're in the fold too, after all. And I think they're gonna want a piece of you tomorrow~"

"Alv… oh forget it." Dave huffed, leaning back against the bed. Things were only going to get more interesting from here on out.


End file.
